gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Ascari Race Resort
|length = }} Ascari Race Resort is a track featured in Gran Turismo 6. It is located in Ronda, Malaga, Spain. The layout used in the game is the Full Track, which is a combination of three shorter courses. Overview Ronda is an ancient city in Spain known for being cut straight out of the mountain. And the members-only access circuit located just outside the city bearing the name of a former F1 Champion, is the Ascari Race Resort. The main Full Track here is a respectable course that is also the longest in Spain. Various parts of the 5,425 meter course contains a variety of corners recreating bends from the world’s most famous circuits, including those from Spa-Francorchamps, Silverstone, and Daytona, and requires solid driving skills as well as a strong strategy to master. Events *Ascari Race Resort 10-Lap Challenge Layouts & Sectors Sector 1 Turns 1 and 2 reflect the Variante del Retifilo chicane of Monza, but in reverse. The lead up to the chicane is on a slight bend, requiring trail braking to navigate successfully. Brake from before the 100m marker board and slow the car up sufficiently. Aim to clip the apexes of both corners in a straight line. Move to the outside in preparation for the next turn. Turns 3 and 4 closely mirror Descida do Lago from Interlagos. Use the end of the barricade as your cue to start braking in straight line. Use the full width of the track and aim to increase your speed exiting the turn. Turns 5 and 6 are a series of high speed corners, with turn 6 being similar to Copse corner from Silverstone. Brake alongside the kerbstone to transfer the weight of the car onto the front wheels, then turn in and control the throttle. Stay on the inside of turn 5 to set yourself up for turn 6. Aim to exit turn 6 with as high as speed as possible, but be careful not to overshoot the exit and end up off the track. You may have to release the throttle to decrease speed. Turn 7 is a fast right hand corner. Using the 50m marker board as you guide, briefly apply the brakes and then turn in at full throttle. Sector 2 Turn 8 is a hairpin corner that is tighter than it appears, and also has a late apex. Brake in a straight line from the 50m to reduce your speed. Maintain partial throttle as you enter, and aim to pick it up late into the corner. Turn 9 is a fast, banked corner that gets tight deeper into the turn. Briefly apply the brakes at where the barricade juts out onto the track. The turn starts out at full throttle, but will require you to reduce it slightly half-way through, or risk collision with the wall. Take turn 10 flat out in an out-in-out line. Briefly reduce your speed for turn 11, and maintain partial throttle throughout. Turn 11 is a tight, flat hairpin that leads onto the fastest section of the circuit. Brake between the 100m and 50m marker boards and set your apex late into the turn, using a 'slow-in fast-out' approach. Sector 3 Turns 12 and 13 can be taken flat out, but be prepared to brake hard for turn 14. This is a blind, sweeping corner that is hard to see ahead of. Use the 100m marker board as your cue to start braking in a straight line. Move from the outside of the track to the inside, and maintain a steady throttle throughout. Be prepared to brake again for turns 15 and 16 as soon as you exit. Slow down enough for turn 15, and then aim to clip the apexes of turns 15, 16 and 17 in a single, fluent motion. Be careful when exiting turn 16, as a barricade is jutting out onto the track midway through turn 17. Control your throttle throughout turn 17, and get ready for turns 18 and 19, which are similar to Eau Rouge from Spa-Francorchamps. Brake briefly as you descend the hill on exit of turn 17 to transfer weight onto the front wheels, and take a smooth line through the high speed chicane. Turn 20 is a blind corner over a crest. Apply the brakes briefly to reduce your speed, and then take the corner in an out-in-out line. Turn 21 resembles the banking found at Daytona, characterized by the 17-degree embankment. At full throttle, aim to go from each kerbstone to the next. Turn 22 is a difficult turn that is easy to oversteer at, since it turns left down the hill almost suddenly. As you exit turn 21, gradually apply the brakes in order to bring the cars speed down enough. Be wary of locking your brakes or overshooting the corner, which is easy to do at this section of the track. Aim for the middle of the corner, and then move to the outside for turn 23. If you successfully navigated turn 22, you can take turn 23 at full throttle using an out-in-out line. Do the same for turn 24. Category:GT6 Circuits Category:Spanish Circuits Category:Circuits with weather Category:Circuits with time-change